The present invention relates generally to the field of provisioning of virtual environments, and more particularly to provisioning (VMs) in an environment where a large groups of remote servers are networked together for centralized data storage and online access to services or resources to facilitate pooling of resources and controlling availability of pooled computing resources through virtualization technologies. One popular type of virtual environment is a virtual machine (“VM”) and these two terms may be used herein somewhat interchangeably, even though “virtual environment” is potentially a broader term than “VM.”
“End-to-end provisioning a VM” herein refers to the process instantiating an instantiation of a VM from an “image” and setting up user(s) to use the instantiation of the VM.